


Al liceo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [38]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta per arashinosora5927.Prompt: 1) Gokudera e Tsuna che si tengono per mano seduti a un tavolo della mensa a liceo finché non arriva Yamamoto e si siede di fronte a loro.





	Al liceo

Al liceo

Tsuna aprì la confezione di mellon-pan e la porse a Gokudera, arrossendo. L’altro giovane era seduto alla panca della mensa al suo fianco, rosso in volto, e lo afferrò con dita tremanti.

“Sicuro che non preferite mangiarlo voi, Fairy?” esalò Gokudera. Si morse l’interno della guancia e avvertì il battito cardiaco accelerare.

Tsuna negò con il capo.

“Ti ho invitato a mangiare alla mensa del mio liceo per stare un po’ di tempo insieme. Devo offrirti qualcosa da mangiare” sussurrò.

Gokudera sfiorò le sue dita con le proprie ed entrambi sentirono il loro cuore sobbalzare, si voltarono, sempre più accaldati.

“Per me è una tortura sapervi così vicino al mio. Ci divide solo un cortile” disse.

“S-sai… Ti guardo dalla finestra, tra una lezione e l’altra” ammise Tsuna, facendo tremare le grandi ali da fata che aveva sulle spalle.

Gokudera deglutì, posò il pane sul tavolo e gli prese le mani nelle proprie.

“Fairy, voi sarete un grande dio degli dei. Resistete” disse.

Diversi ragazzi li indicavano, alcuni facevano delle smorfie, alcune ragazze ridacchiarono, e si alzava un brusio di voci sempre più alte intorno a loro.

“Anche tu devi resistere. Non permettere a quella scuola per geni di non capire le tue potenzialità, Gokudera-kun… A-anzi… ‘Mio’ Hayato” esalò Tsuna.

Le loro labbra si sfiorarono, sentivano l’uno il fiato dell’altro.

“ _Yo_!”. Entrambi si voltarono di scatto, trovandosi Takeshi davanti. Il ragazzo si era seduto dall’altra parte del tavolo.

“Tu cosa ci fai qui?” chiese Gokudera, battendo le palpebre. I suoi occhi erano arrossati dalle sue lenti a contatto verde smeraldo.

“Eheh. Io qui faccio un corso come divinità della pioggia nel pomeriggio” disse.

< Non solo viene al liceo con me, ma trova anche il tempo per fare corsi aggiuntivi > pensò Gokudera. Indossava la stessa divisa nera con bottoni argentati.

Tsuna, invece, aveva un morbido kimono di seta decorato con disegni floreali candidi e uno spacco sulla schiena, che gli lasciava libere le grandi ali. I capelli castani, che gli si stavano allungando in morbide ciocche ondulate.

Yamamoto si sporse in avanti e appoggiò le dita sulle guance.

“Allora, piccioncini, non fareste meglio ad appartarvi?” sussurrò.

“ _Iiiih_! Questo dev’essere l’inferno!” strillò Tsuna, nascondendosi il viso tra le mani.

“Takiii! Questo è imbarazzante!” si lamentò Gokudera.

Takeshi chiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò, aprì la propria borsa e ne trasse un bento.

“Ci conviene mangiare alla svelta, presto dovremo tornare a lezione” disse.

Tsuna prese la mano di Hayato nella propria, facendolo sussultare, e nascose le loro dita intrecciate sotto il tavolo.

“Quello te lo ha fatto tuo padre, vero?” domandò.

Takeshi annuì.

“Si è trasferito all’altro Taki’s shushi per potere rimanere al mio fianco qui a Tokyo” sussurrò.

“Lo fa anche a me, io e Taki non ci fidiamo ad andare in mensa. C’è un ‘limone’ che cerca di ucciderci” spiegò Gokudera.

Tsuna batté le palpebre.

“Sembra spaventosissimo” ammise.

Takeshi annuì diverse volte.

“Però non preoccuparti, Tsuna. Ce la caveremo alla grande io e Hayato” disse, tirando un pugno delicato sulla spalla di Gokudera.

“Vedrai Fairy, ti renderemo orgoglioso” promise.


End file.
